


Scarf-tan?!

by execution_empress



Category: The Avengers (2012), Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Avengerskink, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execution_empress/pseuds/execution_empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rescue gone wrong forces Scarf-tan to reveal herself and mentor a certain ice-powered heroine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf-tan?!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started as a prompt for the [AvengersKink LJ Meme](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/6565.html?thread=10882725), but after FerioWind fulfilled part of it, I was inspired to write a drabble based on her art.

A shriek pierces through the air. Blue Rose holds her hand, her eyes wet as she stares at the masked men holding the young woman. What can she do now? They shot the gun out of her hand and now they're threatening to take the woman in front of her, Scarf-tan she’d call her, as a hostage. They might even kill her!

Again she questions herself. Why the hell was she doing this? Just to be a singer? She had just started this hero thing and she was only 16! She worked so hard, shrugging off hanging out with friends and family, just to be in this situation? She wasn’t a hero. Even with her powers, how could she ever call herself one? Doubt clouds her mind and she wishes she could run away, but she couldn’t let someone die because of her. Especially not when it was being televised.

And with it being televised, it was taking far too long for Scarf-tan’s liking. She threw her head back, hitting the gunman’s jaw, causing him to let her go. She quickly aims his arm at the camera in the room and pushes his finger to shoot, disrupting the televised feed. Agnes wouldn’t like it and neither would Tony.

Fuck Agnes and Tony. It’s their fault for putting some kid out there with little training. If they want their ratings, they should be better prepared. She hopes that they’d make Tony pay for it, because she sure as hell didn’t know what he saw with the blue-wigged kid.

Blue Rose watches as Scarf-tan takes out the gunmen. She uses her whole body as a weapon, taking them down with her legs and even using her scarves to choke them. When the woman finishes, she walks over to her, holding a pistol up at the assailants. She is marvelous, truly breath-taking and bad-ass and beautiful in the way she fought. She made it seem like she was the victim, but turned it around on them.

And all Blue Rose can do is watch. She is in such a self-deprecating spiral that she doesn't recognize the woman calling her name.

“-Rose. Blue Rose. Blue Rose!”

“Huh? Oh, yes?”

“There’s a few things you should know kid. First off, your boss is an idiot.”

“You mean Robert?”

“Robert?” she scoffs. “That’s the name he picked? Robert? Yeah, him.” Of all the names for Tony to pick, why that one? Did he think he was some movie star? Oh how she’d have a ‘talk’ with ‘Robert.’ She was supposed to watch over the heroes, not be a babysitter.

“Why is he an idiot?”

“Trust me, he just is.” Especially for choosing the name Robert. She’d tease him about it later. She has a more important task at hand and that is to give her own wisdom to the ice-powered heroine. “Secondly, don’t just rely on a gun or your powers. You can use gender expectations against morons like these.”

“I… I can?”

“Yes,” Black Widow says, stepping on one gunman’s hand and snatching the bag of jewels he holds. She tosses them to Blue Rose, who catches them with a bit of difficulty. “You want to be a singer, right? I read your file, I know. Play it up. Make them think they have you, even run and shout ‘Cutie Escape’ or some shit. Once they’re after you, trap them with your ice. Freeze them, then use a catch phrase. Fans will love it, you’ll get points, and you’ll be a sensation.”

Blue Rose looks at her astonished. It all makes sense when Scarf-tan says it.

“Are you a NEXT?” Black Widow gives Blue Rose a small smile and shakes her head.

“I’m not a NEXT. I don’t have any powers.” This shocks Blue Rose. The woman managed to take down four gunmen so easily. How could she do that if she wasn’t a NEXT?

“Then you’re not a hero?”

“Sweetie, who said you needed powers to be a hero?”

“Oh, well…”

“And that’s lesson number three.”

——-

It doesn’t take long for the lessons to settle in her head. Blue Rose does as the Black Widow had said and soon she is incredibly popular. She even scores second place, right after Sky High, for the King of Heroes.

Black Widow catches her on television one day. She smiles as she watches the teen use her ice gun on some baddies, then say, “My ice is a little bit cold, but your crime has been put on hold!” The people she saves cheer as she gives a small wink to the camera.

Sitting back on the sofa at Stark Tower, she smirks and takes a sip of coffee. Maybe she could see what Tony saw in her. The kid is a fast learner with charisma. She was strong. She’d go far. She knows it.


End file.
